A Long Week
by nikonekonyan
Summary: This story follows around Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Road (as well as Kanda a couple times) as they deal with a crazy pervert bent on making everything cute and perfect for her "Allie-pop!" This story is mostly crack and pulling the characters into weird crazy situations! Their will be cake! T because Serenity is a pervert ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!** This is my first fanfic ever so give e your honest opinion so I may improve! This story follows around Allen Lavi Lenalee and Road (as well as Kanda a couple times) as they deal with a crazy pervert bent on making everything cute and perfect for her "Allie-pop!" This story is mostly crack and pulling the characters into wierd crazy situations! Sorry for and OoC-ness and I hope you don't mind both shounen ai and ying yang pairings because there are A-Lot of them, so pick a ship and have fun! I have written most of the chapters already but which ship sails in the end is up to any followers who suggest it!

Now! On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Allen glared up at Road, holding his left shoulder tightly as the blood seeped out through his fingers. Road stared back at Allen admiring her work and licking the blood off the candle that had just pierced Allen's left shoulder.

Allen glanced back and saw his friends look forward ready to give up their lives for each other, it gave him strength. Allen looked up at the girl who was perched on the remains of a fallen church tower. Akuma drifted upwards behind the first noah.

It was a stand off.

Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere a girl with pink shoulder length hair, a pair of round black glasses, a short yellow skirt, and a blue and white polka dotted blouse tackled Allen with the force of an angry mother defending her child against a bear. Her cloths were revealing to say the least.

"ALLIE-POP! I'M COMING!" The girl screeched in the middle of tackling Allen. Both the exorcists and Road were taken back by this strange girl who had tackled Allen and was now sitting on Allen's chest.

"W-What are you doing here Serenity-chan!?" Allen stuttered as he looked up at the girl.

"Aww Allie-pop greet me properly!" she stated, her lower lip jutting out into a pout.

"Y-Yes...O-Onee-chan" Allen stuttered blushing awkwardly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped as they stared at the girl with disbelief Kanda's image even faulted for a second, no one ever considered that Allen could have a sister.

"Aww Allie-pop I missed you so much! After you were kidnapped by that cross guy again I got so worried! Anyway Allie-pop who are your friends?" The girl asked in an innocent manner.

"Oh umm" Allen pointed and introduced started introducing all of the exorcists on the field until Crowry interrupted.

"Hey um Allen I don't mean to be rude but, who is this girl, is she your older sister? And if so why have you never told us you had a sister..." Krowry asked completely confused.

The strange girl turned to him, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to properly introduce myself, my name is Serenity I'm Allie-pop's adoptive older sister!" said the Serenity as she got off Allen. She brushed off and dirt on her way to short skirt and helped Allen up.

"That makes a bit more sense I guess, I have never had siblings or friends growing up so I wouldn't know how to tell adopted siblings or blood siblings," Krowy said a slightly melancholy tone to his voice.

"You can tell Allen's my adopted brother because if he wasn't I would never have him do this!" Serenity said grabbing Allen's hand putting it to her chest making him bounce her boob.

Allen not understanding what was happening slowly looked down at his hand and where it was placed turning the colour of a ripe tomato. Everyone's jaws dropped and eyes widened at the strange sight of a girl forcing a guys hand on to her chest.

Lenalee felt a small pang of jealousy and distaste but shoved those feelings aside because now was no time for that when a girl was holding Allen's hand on her chest.

"NEE-CHAN!" Allen cried out while still blushing profusely, "That's not how you greet someone!". Allen tried to take a step back and pull his hand away but Serenity had stuck out her foot causing Allen to fall flat on his back for the second time in 5 minutes.

Allen now started to blush even more (If that was possible) and tried desperately to find an escape route but Serenity was holding Allen's wrist to the ground so he couldn't move away. Seeing her victim completely trapped, she grinned evilly and looked up at all of the confused and slightly blushing exorcists.

"Oh I should mention, I'm also a pervert" her smile widen making her look like the chesire cat.

"Nee-chan" Allen started still blushing profusely as the girl lay on top of him "Why are you here?"

"Hmm? Oh that's a silly question! To take you away of course!" Serenity responded in a sugary sweet tone.

The dumbfounded shock that was petrifying the scene shattered after her last statement. Road, noticing this as a chance to get out of the way she decided to take advantage of the situation. She signaled the akuma back and hid in the church's rubble to keep listening to this stranger holder her Allen-kun! She pouted but was interested in who this pervert adopted sister was.

"What do you mean take him away?" Lenalee asked as her eyes narrowed. Lenalee absolutely hated this. "A girl laying on top of Allen then proclaimed she is going to take him away?! This was no time for fairy tales can't she see the dangerous Akuma?" She thought, but glanced up and noticed the akuma had dissipated.

"Take him away like last time!" She exclaimed with such ease, "Allen why don't you explain our history so they know the story!"

"F-Fine" Allen responded still blushing, "Just after Mana had been killed I had been taken to an orphanage in london, where I met Serenity-chan." Allen said taking a breath for air he started again, " She was three years older than me, and always seemed alone, so I came up to her and tried to comfort her one say when she was crying just like Mana would want me to do, after that we kinda just became friends and did everything together."

Serenity started picking up after Allen,"But it didn't last too long after. I found out Allen had been tormented by the other kids for his innocence and that he cried by Mana's grave every night. After that I was determined to become his big older sister to protect him from the world!" she paused with a dramatic look on her face," But one day I found out my poor little Allen had been kidnapped by this shady guy named Cross!" she said pouting," He didn't even adopt Allen properly he just took off with him!"

"hehe…" Allen laughed awkwardly as he continued to try to stand up and get Serenity off of himself.

"I even tried to get Allen back on multiple occasions. Once I got Allen away from that mean man for a month and a half!" she said full of pride.

"You knocked me out and dragged me into an ally… " Allen stated defensively "Plus you dressed me up in all of these weird outfits and forced me to live with you in a hyper realistic play house drinking tea and playing with toys like I was a little kid! You put a barbed wire fence around the house so I wouldn't leave! You even had me wear cat ears for a while! "

"Aww but Allie-pop you looked so cute!" she giggled. Road thought about cat ears on Allen and decided that after this fiasco was over she might like to see some exorcists in ears.

Lavi after hearing all of this started to get concerned that this girl was really crazy and had a terrible brother complex for Allen, he started inching towards Allen to try to help him get away from this girl. He felt the need to protect the silvery haired exorcist still blushing red

"Anyway, now you know!" Serenity cooed, "So Allen let's go home now!"

"What are you talking about?" Allen said finally standing up after Serenity moved off of him (she still held his hand to her chest refusing to let it go free and Allen was still struggling for freedom).

"I've adopted you Allie-pop!" she said smiling extremely brightly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes Allen is not even 16 yet and was still an orphan up for adoption!"A Bright smile on her face, "Cross technically kidnapped him and the black order has no papers or authority about Allen's adoption. So I could sue the order for kidnapping my dear Allie-pop if I want." she stated bluntly. Allen turned pale as a ghost as he looked up at the grinning girl.

Lenalee noticed Allen's fear and snapped into action, she marched up to Serenity and got between her and Allen. She felt angry and bitter towards the girl for being a pervert to Allen and for lying about adopting Allen!

"Stop lying we all know that Allen can't be adopted he is too old! We also know you're just trying to take him because of your weird sister complex with perverted tendencies! I mean dressing him up in cat ears!? What the hell!"Lenalee said anger seeping through her voice, "And another thing you're too young to adopt a kid!" Lenalee stated in a bitter and harsh tone. Lavi could tell she was not happy about this girl trying to take away Allen.

"Uhm…"Allen mumbled while intensely staring at a pebble on the ground,"She is right… technically.."

Everyone still very confused looked around in question while a triumphant Serenity stood tall and happy.

Krory stepped forward to ask the question on the exorcists minds, "What do you mean Allen-kun?"

"Well even though I am in the black order the legal age of me choosing where I want to go as an orphan is 16 and once an orphan is adopted they don't get to leave without a reason like witness of a crime or child abuse." Allen muttered,"And I'm still an orphan at the orphanage I left when I was a kid...so she can adopt me and take me anywhere that's safe seeing as she is 18..."

"Moyashi is going with that pervert willingly?" Kanda stated in utter confuse and dumbfoundedness.

"I never said I would go willingly." Allen stated as relief washed over the exorcists knowing that Allen wasn't go to be swept away by this weird psychopath.

"Hmm fine!"she said in a bright cheery tone. "Allie-pop I didn't think you would go willingly and that's okay I'll leave! but before that can you try this candy?" She said shoving it into Allen's mouth.

Allen surprised yelled out a muffled "Murrfff!" before he started to get dizzy and fell over, eyes distant staring at his friends, as they looked horrified at how he was falling. Shutting his eyes as he fell, he was asleep before he hit the floor.

* * *

The hanger of cliffs!? Oh Nose! (Also don't worry the sister thing doesn't come up to often unless you guys want it to! I appreciate reviews! Till our paths cross again! -Nikonekonyan


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

officiallynerdygirl: THIS IS CHAPTER 2, ENJOY

nikonykonyan: ummmmm officiallynerdygirl that's not gonna really make sense.. ;^-^

officiallynerdygirl: Pff sense, who needs sense?

nikonykonyan: We may not but I think they need a bit of context, mind introducing one's self?

officiallynerdygirl: Hiya I wrote a whole 20% of this XD! Nice to meet all of you who are reading this, so Chocolate Caramel!

nikonykonyan: I was thinking more Salted Caramel but Chocolate Caramel works too!

officiallynerdygirl: Why are you following my lack of sense making?! Could it be...

nikonykonyan: Could it be what? What are you implying!?

officiallynerdygirl: that's the end of the sentence, sorry if it confused you. there is nothing else there lol

nikonykonyan: Good, good *Laughs evilly*

nikonykonyan: Any who on to the story!

officiallynerdygirl: 0.o

 **Disclaimer** : this it rated T for The hell are you reading a disclaimer for?

* * *

Allen woke up sitting on a chair in the play house he had been trapped in as a kid for that month and a half. It was less of a play house and more of a mini house standing at about 14 feet tall and 20 feet long there was real electricity in the house as well as running water, there was a loft with a double bed where he had slept, a small bathroom with one shower and a small basement for storage where he was currently sitting. The entire mini house was themed pink and was extremely clean, the house had been built by Serenity's specification after she had been adopted by a very rich family known as the Winchesters.

He looked around and saw his new outfit he was dressed like a school boy with navy blue and a pair of blue and white shorts the outfit was sailor themed (unsurprisingly he found that there were cat ears in his head).

After a few minutes Serenity came in. "Ohhh you are awake~ Good morning~" she said in a sing song tone "Would you like some tea? I also go you a new outfit that a good little brother would wear!" Serenity gleefully announced!

"I can understand the outfit... kinda… But why the cat ears?!" protested Allen. "And I don't want more drugged food and drink."

"It's not drugged this time… Probably… Maybe…" Said Serenity "Whatever who cares if it is drugged or not~ Just drink!

"I CARE!" shouted Allen "If you don't care you drink it!"

At this point Allen was so fed up with his so called sister and he decided to try to leave, when he tried to open the door, it electrocuted him "What the hell?! You electrified the door?! What is wrong with you?!"

"eheheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, I upgraded the defences teehee~" she winks as she says teehee "Did you really think I would just let you go?"

"You… wait...HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE OTHER EXORCISTS?!"

"Weeeeelllllll let's just say I 'Showed' them something" she says with a chuckle

"Serenity. What. Did. You. Do. To. Them?" Demanded Allen

"I may have slightly showed them a memory of your childhood."

"Nevermind how, but what did you show them…"

"Wellllll ya seee, about two days ago-"

"TWO DAYS?!" Allen said cutting her off.

"Yes, two days, now hush" Responds Serenity "Two days ago when I saved you~"

~FLASH BACK~

"I have the ability to manipulate memories" The girl cooed softly while pat an unconscious Allen on his head,"How much do you really know about your so called friend Allen walker?"

I'll show you you know less about Allie-pop then you think! Honestly I may be a pervert but from what I have seen you guys act way more perverted to Allie-pop then I do!" She said in a huff "It seems like you all forget he hasn't fully grown yet he is only 15 not like all of you people who parade him around and force him to do weird missions like a bunch of sadists!"

a very confused Lenalee spoke up "what are you talking about.. also none of us are into m&s (I think..) and were also not perverts like you..." she said blushing spreading like wildfire on her cheeks.

"What did you mean you're not all perverts!?" she shouted, she then pointed at Kanda "He always attacks Allie-pop with a sword so he must be into roleplay!"

Kanda looked at her for a second stunned and then turned around and had a mini freak out before turning back to her and his fellow exorcists and made his signature noise "Tch."

she then pointed to Krowry, "He is always chasing after Allie-pop so he must be into young boys!"

Krowry started panicking and screaming "IS THAT HOW THAT COMES OFF DEAR GOD I'M SORRY I NEVER MEANT FOR THAT AT ALL PLEASE DON'T MISINTERPRET ME!" He screeched while sobbing.

She then pointed to Lavi "You have tied up Allie-pop multiple times when he has slept to prank him! I've heard of your mischief and clearly you're into bondage play!" She said in a blunt confidence that made her feel powerful.

Lavi started to mumble to himself while blushing repeating that he wasn't into that and that he was just a playful person, trying to make himself feel less awkward.

Then Serenity finally pointed to Lenalee and blurted out "And you just want a knight in shining arm that will fight other guys to the death for you! And let me tell you sister that is not going to be Allie-pop!" she said as she cradled Allen's head in her lap protectively.

Lenalee didn't really have a reaction she was just awkwardly staring and hoping to disappear from this humiliation.

"Exorcist are all just perverts after my Allie-pop when you don't even know anything about him yet you claim him your friends!?" She screeched."Let me educate you on Allen's past a bit more so maybe you'll leave him alone!"

A bright flash of light and the exorcists were standing in the middle of a field near a yellow and red striped circus tent.

"Go inside and meet little allen before he met Mana and was cursed." and omnipotent voice from above commanded."Go see Allen before he put on his mask…"

The exorcists stepped forward and the tent's entrance opened up to reveal a small reddish brown haired boy with a huge oven mitt over his left hand. There was a big man holding a ton of throwing knives in his hand coming towards the small boy. The boy looked terrified.

"Red you stupid demon! Your curse caused me to F*ck up and not do well in the show! Brat you and your stupid demon curse will pay!" said the large bulky man while grabbing a rope.

"Who is that and what are they doing to that little boy!?" Lenalee yelped in alarm.

The man grabbed the skinny young boy while he tried to run and squirm his way out. The man got angry and hit the boy in the head causing him to black out and stop moving. He ripped off the oven mitt revealing the red scaly arm with the green cross.

"Allen?!" Lavi screeched clearly startled by his appearance,"What is he doing to Allen?!"

The man seemingly did not notice the group and started tying the boy to a chair leaving his left arm out of bonds. He then proceeded to tie the red scaley left arm of Allen onto the middle of the bulls eye on a target. This mini version of Allen woke up after the man started yelling "DEMON GET UP AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

Little Allen then started screaming trying desperately to move away all the while yelling,"I'm not a demon! Don't do this again!" tears streamed down his face as he shouted.

The man picked up knives and started throwing them at Allen's arm. Lenalee tried desperately to kick away the knives up, but they passed through her. Allen started screaming out in pain as a knife had gone through the upper part of his wrist.

Lenalee started crying along with Krowy, Kanda stare wide eyed and frozen, Lavi clenched his fist started at the ground flinching as Allen screamed out for help.

"Why...why did this happen to Allen?" Lenalee whispered "Why!? He never hurt anyone he is always so kind why!?"

Silence had settled over the exorcists looking of the horrifying scene. Then everything became dark as the exorcists woke up. everyone was crying except Kanda who was still frozen in place. It was then they noticed a scrap of paper stuck on Kanda's forhead, it read "It seems you don't know as much as you thought about Allie-pop, should have asked him when you had the chance you perverts!"

~Flashback ends~

"You… I can't believe you would so something so horrible!" shouts Allen.

"Awh don't be mad at me,Allie-pop~" coos Serenity "It's not liked I played with the perverts memories or anything~ that would be boring~"

"That's not the issue at hand." says Allen

"And what do you care about a few boring exorcists anyway?" continues Serenity, ignoring Allen "What have they ever done for you?"

"They sheltered me, treated me like family, fed me, and were nice to me. When have you ever done ANY of those things?!" retorts Allen

"Why right now silly Allen-pop~ Now here, eat this~" she says shoving some cake into his mouth.

"Wha…" Allen trails off as he passes out

* * *

officiallynerdygirl: now all of you finished reading the story thing right? good/GO BACK YOU SCUM (depends on if you read story or just skipped to us) ^-^ have fun with chapter 3!

nikonykonyan: Okay you may have your strawberries now!

officiallynerdygirl: Yay! Strawberries!

nikonykonyan *Hand's strawberries to NerdyGirl*

officiallynerdygirl: They're a bit heavier then when you took them away for me...

nikonykonyan: Haha Yep I..Um... Washed them! Ya washed them, so some water must be on them still!

officiallynerdygirl: Oh okay. *Bites strawberry*

nikonykonyan: Are they good?

officiallynerdygirl: Yea... Is the room spinning for you too..? *passes out*

nikonykonyan: Oh ya, the room is totally spinning *Drags Nerdy girl into the darkness while laughing evilly*


End file.
